Uh, I am what now?
by dino kid
Summary: After a fight against Gopher after he is abandoned by Noah, Crona tries to help Gopher move on. Now Gopher is treating Crona like Noah.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry I couldn't think of a better title.**

**Dedicated to- Gopher and Crona fans**

**Genres- there might be romance; I am unsure whether or not to add romance, so it is humor at the moment.**

**Characters- Gopher (Duh) Crona (Double Duh) Noah Maka Black*Star Kid Soul Tsubaki Liz Patty and others who I will not name.**

**Also this never happened in the anime I think, I don't think Gopher was abandoned by Noah at least.**

**Summary**

**After a fight against Gopher after he is abandoned by Noah, Crona realizes how much they have in common. Crona tries to help Gopher move on. Now Gopher is treating Crona like Noah.**

* * *

**Crona**

"Wing Bullet!!!!" Gopher screamed at us, as the small bullet-like projectiles fired at us. "Crona! Dodge!" Maka yelled at me as she and Death-Scythe Soul jumped away, the black blood was giving me wings at the moment so I dodged by air. "NOAH-SAMA! WHY DID YOU ABANDON ME!!!" Gopher screamed as he continued to attack us. He then fell to his knees. Something clicked, I understood what was going on with him. Maka got ready to attack him and was about to but I stopped her by blocking the attack with Ragnarok before she could charge. "Ragnarok…" I mumbled and he disappeared back inside of me.

I hesitantly walked up to Gopher and when I was close enough put a hand on his shoulder. "Y-y-you miss h-him…..d-d-don't you." I mumbled to him and saw the pain in Gophers eyes as he nodded his head. "Why couldn't he add me to his collection?" Gopher wailed. I felt tears running down my cheek. "My mother never loved me, she just ruined my life by turning me into a weapon." I mumbled and grabbed him by both shoulders and made him stand up.

I k-k-know what you n-n-need, and how to ch-cheer you up" I mumbled. "To Mr. Corner!" I said and dragged him to a corner. I crouched down in it, my knees to my chest. "l-l-let Noah go, y-y-y-you d-d-d-deserve better t-t-t-then him." I said as Gopher mimicked what I did and started crying. Soon we were both crying. "Eh?" Maka said confused as Soul –now out of scythe form- shrugged. "Let them be, it seems Crona has a handle on it.

If….if y-y-y-you a-a-are e-e-ever sad a-a-again, g-g-go h-h-h-huddle in a Mr. Corner." I started. "B-b-b-but n-n-n-not when p-p-people are a-a-around, that w-w-w-will make it worse." I explained to Gopher as we left and handed him a hankie to dry his tears. "A-a-and remember, Y-y-you d-d-deserve b-b-b-better then Noah, k-keep t-that in mind." I finished "Thank you…" Gopher mumbled as we left.

________________________________________________________________ 

"Crona-sama, w…wake up please, it is morning and you will be late for class, I made you breakfast two. Crona-sama, wake up." That was how my morning started the next morning. I knew that Ragnarok was still asleep so I couldn't be him, and I didn't know anyone who called me Crona-sama. I slowly opened an eye and saw a blacked haired person with eyes similar to Kid, though they were black, and I couldn't find any pupils. Now, who did I know who looked like that? Since my brain had yet to fully wake up it took a little bit while I laid there, one blue eye open staring at the young man leaning over the bed looking at me. I jumped a foot out of bed at the realization of who it was, now that got my brain awake. "G-G-Gopher!" I said startled and falling off the bed hitting my head on the floor. There was a loud THUNK.

"Crona-sama!" Gopher said rushing to my side, I was honestly surprised that Ragnarok wasn't awake by now after what had happened. As he helped me up after a stream of questions as to if I was alright- which I kept saying I was- he had me sit on my bed side. At closer examination I saw he was wearing a white frilly apron over his normal outfit. He walked to my desk and picked up a tray that had waffles on it. "Good morning Crona-sama." He said and put the tray on my lap. "did you have a nice sleep? Do you like the waffles?" He added after I took a bite. I nodded saying yes to both questions.

"So…" I said after finishing the waffles. "Why are you here?" I asked and he smiled. "You said I deserved better then Noah-teme (A/N- I think that means bastard) so you are taking Noah-temes place." He said I nearly choked on my glass of orange juice. So… I was now in charge of Gopher, object of his affection, thing he was obsessed about… right now I cant decide between running away and locking myself in the book of Eibon, or just plain suicide…. Decisions, decisions.

* * *

**I know this was short, but it was like a prologue, to just get you guys to understand the whole thing, the other chapters will be longer, I promise. **

**Well, Crona is now the new Noah in Gophers eyes… poor kid, well at least he wont treat Gopher like Noah did….. I think…. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back. Hopefully chapter two will be longer then the last chapter, I am glad you all loved the beginning. So here goes**

* * *

**Crona**

"Crona-sama! Do you want me to come with you to class?" Gopher asked after he washed me face, don't ask why, he wanted to. "Eh? N-n-no, I w-w-want y-y-y-you t-t-to c-c-come with me t-t-to Death-sama so I c-c-can explain w-w-why y-y-you are here, s-s-so y-y-you don't get killed." I mumbled as I got off my bed and froze I was still in my pajamas. "Um……." I said unsure of how to ask. "OH! I understand! I will look away Crona-sama." Gopher said turning to face a corner, I quickly slipped off my pajamas and put on my normal attire of a dress. "Crona-sama…" Gopher said hesitantly, I had a bad feeling this wasn't going to be something good. "You're a boy, so why do you wear a dress? AH! Forgive my rudeness!" He added hastily. "No need to apologize, you were curious. That is human nature." I mumbled. "And to answer your question, Medusa did forced transition on me." I said.

Gopher still seemed confused. "Your mother forced you to be a girl?" he asked and bowed. "I am sorry to hear that! I truly am!" he said and I shook my head. "L-l-lets g-go to Death-sama." I said as I walked out of the room, Gopher at me heels like a loyal puppy. How did Noah survive this? I know I can't handle this.

* * *

"so, you want to know if Gopher can stay at Shibusen since he is now on your side? Right?" Death-sama said after I explained everything, I bowed. "Yes." I confirmed, there was a short lived pause. "Ok." He said. I looked up confused. "Gopher can stay, but he will be rooming with you until we get him a room set up." Death added. I could see Gophers pure happiness expression out of the corner of my eye. I honestly did not understand him as much as I thought I did.

"Now Crona, off to class, Gopher you can head towards Cronas room, Spirit-kun, make an announcement about this," Death said and all three of us, I, Gopher, and Spirit went our separate ways. "I will be back after classes." I said after seeing the sad eyes from him and his lower lip stretching to his top making a triangle. "Don't get into t-t-trouble." I said walking away. I felt Gophers eyes on me and it made me nervous. But, if you thought about it, he was like a lost puppy.

I headed off towards my class; I smiled looking forward to class with Maka. As I got there I grew more nervous, I was late, so when I come in the entire class's eyes will be on me. my breath hitched, I didn't know how to deal with all eyes on me. I slowed down as I neared Dr. Stein's classroom. When I got to the door I froze and hesitated at opening it. I opened it hesitantly and walked into class. "Good morning Crona." Dr. Stein said as I opened the door. "H-h-hello." I mumbled and took my normal seat.

I was grateful no one stared at me, or I might have fainted, I was already nervous, I didn't need to be more nervous. As class went on, Dr. Stein had us dissect a rabbit…. I ended up fainting because of it. I can't handle dissecting bunnies. As Dr. Stein dismissed us. "Um…Dr. Stein.." I started unsure as to what to do. "C-c-can you c-c-catch me u-u-up on w-w-w-what I missed this morning?" I asked as everyone else left the class room. "Eh? Sure." He said, clearly having nothing to do today.

After he finished I got up and headed out the door. There was no one in the hallways it seemed like and I was relieved at this. I walked slowly down the hall to my room. "Hey! Fag, what-cha walking away for?" A snotty voice called at me, I turned around with one thing in mind. _What's a faggot?_ And before I could even utter a word, before I could think two big guys slammed me into the wall. They were big and had a lot of muscles. "What are you doing at this school anyway, fag?" the bigger of the two, the one who slammed me into the wall and was holding me there, said.

I made a pathetic attempt to tell them to let me go and the other one just punched me in the gut. I whimpered. _Ragnarok…help….._ I whined in my head, and even whimpered as they punched me again. Why were they doing this? Did I do something wrong? "LEAVE CRONA-SAMA ALONE!" I heard a scream, who was it…. wait…. Crona-sama…that tone of respect for me…. Gopher. I slowly opened my eye to see him running towards us and punch the guy holding me in the jaw, causing him to let go and me fall on my butt, and get kicked in the face by the other guy. "How dare you touch Crona-sama like that!" Gopher snarled at the other boy and threw him into the other wall, I looked at the first one to see that he was out cold. I didn't feel sorry for him.

As soon as Gopher was done beating the snot out of the other boy he bowed done in front of me apologizing. "I am greatly sorry Crona-sama, I should have been here sooner and those delinquents wouldn't have touched you." He apologized. I was still in daze as to what happened that I think my brain shut off for a few minutes as I sat there silent, I think I was making him more worried. Because even as he bowed I could see the tears. I snapped out of it quickly at seeing I was making it worse. "Eh! I-i-i-it's ok! R-r-r-really!" I said quickly.

Gopher didn't get up from his bow. "T-t-thank you…" I said softly but loud enough for him to hear. **"What are you thanking him for? I could have taken them easy!" **Ragnarok snapped coming out of my back and resting on my head. I could see Gopher flinch at this and the jealousy in his eyes as Ragnarok made himself comfortable on my head. "Crona-sama, why does he get to touch you like that?" Gopher whined. I looked at him confused, "Ragnarok i-i-is literally m-m-my b-b-blood, Ragnarok is my blood, my weapon, and my friend." I said more confidently. Gopher looked down and Ragnarok laughed.

"**You wish you were me huh Gopher boy! Well you can't! No one is replacing me you got that! So nya!" **he stuck his tongue out at Gopher. "Ragnarok! T-t-that isn't nice!" I snapped and he stuck his tongue out at me. **"I aint nice Crona! You know that!"** He said and gave me a noogies. **"Get us something to eat already Crona! I am starving!" **I waved my arms out randomly trying to hit him. "Q-q-quit that Ragnarok!" I yelled, though it was more of a whimper/plea. "Don't hit him! How dare you attack Crona-sama! Are you not his weapon! Are you making a statement of your betrayal to him?!" Gopher snarled punching Ragnarok in the face, causing him to fly back, thus causing me to fly back, thus, causing us both to smack into the wall. "Eh…Gopher….Ragnarok a-a-always does t-t-that, every d-day s-since he w-w-was in my b-b-blood, w-w-which is s-since I was three, he a-always bullies m-me." I try to explain, and this causes him to be more embarrassed with the mistake. "AH! I AM VERY SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW, IF I DID I WOULDN'T HAVE!" he yells running away crying. "Eh?" Is all I can say.

* * *

I find Gopher a half an hour after searching for him (Five minutes after recovering from surprise after he ran off) huddled in the corner of an ally dead end. "Gopher…." I say, unsure as to start. He is mumbling about things such as: 'I am a failure, no wonder Noah-sama got rid of me, I can't even do something right for Crona-sama' 'I don't deserve to live if I can't do anything right' and 'I have been messing up since I first fought Maka, I don't understand…' and that summed up all the things he said without a vocabulary Kid and I don't like to use

It was starting to rain, actually that was a understatement, it was pouring out, it was only five minutes and the side of the roads were already housing mini rivers, and pot holes and little backyard kiddy pools were housing mini lakes! I noticed that Gopher was shivering, probably cold in his outfit. I shrugged off my hoodie and draped it over Gophers back. He flinches a little, probably expecting a hit, and looks at me surprised and at the jacket. "I am sorry Crona-sama!" He says again and hands me the jacket. I sigh and say in a confident voice. "Wear it, and just to make sure you do, it's an order." I say, I feel very uncomfortable giving out orders, but by the happiness in Gophers eyes, I guess I ought to get used to it. he seems to only feel like he is wanted when ordered by Noah… well I guess that's me now since I am the new 'Noah.'

"Thank you Crona-sama! Does this mean I am forgiven?" He asks hopefully, still on his knees and bowing this time. I sigh and drop down into a crouch so were level. "Gopher, I aint forgiving you." I say and I can see he is sad. "Because there is nothing to be forgiven, if you did nothing wrong." I finished with a much out of character sly smirk. It in all honesty surprised me. Gopher smiled knowing that he did not anger me. "Just, never run off like that again." I sighed as I shook me head. Gopher nodded his smile turning into his sad face. "Argh! I am not trying to make you sad or anything, just giving you an order. Now here is another, don't you dare frown right now, smile." I said giving him a stern look. Now if only I could be like that when Ragnarok bothered me.

* * *

**Done with chapter 2. Wow Crona is getting some confidence and giving out orders. Maybe having Gopher around is a good thing. Well for those of you who are interested in knowing, I will be next be working on my next chapter of Shibusen Mental Hospital. Good day, and or good night.**

**Love**

**Dino (Yuki and Colron did no help on this chapter so no D.Y.C. this time)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome! I have been having MAJOR writers block on this chapter! Honestly! So yes it will he shorter then my other stories. It didn't even reach one thousand words. Well I hope you enjoy weeks of hard work during writers block.**

* * *

"I don't like him." Kid said calmly as he put his sandwich down. I flinched at his cold remark. I was sitting with the others and we were talking about Gopher. "Yea, I am not really fond of him that much either." Maka said slowly trying not to hurt my feelings, which was an epic fail on her part. "B-b-but! Gopher is m-my friend!" I exclaimed. For those who were wondering, our new Once-Enemy-Now-Ally was with Spirit getting some belonging to put in his new room. This was, of course, across from mine.

"P-please give him a c-c-chance!" I whined. "I was y-y-your e-e-enemy once to! N-now I am a friend! W-why can't you guys t-try to trust him?" I said in exasperation. "You guys can trust me but not him?" I asked now confused. Kid gave me a hard look. "He tortured me with asymmetry! and beat me up!" He growled Maka sighed. "He tried to kill me!" She added.

I made an overly dramatic sigh, "And I haven't?! Kid! Remember the battle on that ghost ship?! Maka! Remember when I sliced open Souls chest? Seriously! I almost killed him and you still forgave me! Why can't you guys forgive Gopher?!" I snapped. Black*Star finally spoke after staying silent; (It was a miracle, no duck tape or glue needed). "I think it is cool. Crona has like, his own personal servant, that's awesome!" Black*Star said grinning.

I felt like everything I new was a lie. Gopher wasn't like a servant…was he? No he was a normal person who had a problem where he would choose someone as his master- friend, his best friend, and would follow them around doing exactly what they say and feel depressed if he messed up.

_And that sounds exactly like a servant……. I have got to fix that…. As soon as I learn how……..which is something I can't handle….wow I suck at this stuff. _I thought in amazement.

"Bwahahaha! I the great Black*Star shall take your servant and make him mine!" Black*Star laughed, everyone gave him a 'WTF?!' look. "Uh………Black*Star…..that sounded really…I don't know…wrong…in many ways." Tsubaki said. Black*Star gave us a confused look. "Whatever." He said. "Nothing is wrong with the way the man who surpasses god speaks!" Black*Star shouted.

I took this as my moment to leave. I got up from the table as quietly as possible and walked away. "Hey! Crona! Where do you think you're going ignoring your god like that?!" Black*Star asked enraged, I ignored him and walked away. He had enough of an audience where he was.

I headed down to Shibusens guest chambers where I new what awaited me. "CRONA-SAMA!" Gopher said happily running out of his room to meet me. I sighed. "Gopher…I…I thought w-w-we agreed to n-n-not c-c-call me that. Just call me Crona." I said trying to hold back the urge to mope in Mr. Corner because he didn't listen to me.

"Oh! SORRY!!! I am VERY sorry!" he said bowing low. I sighed. "T-t-treat me l-like a n-normal person, I am n-not your master or a-anything Gopher, I am a –n-normal………..s-scratch t-that. I am an a-abnormal p-person with black blood and my weapon in my blood. And so are you." I said calmly, well as calmly as I could when annoyed.

He looked at me very confused. "So…….um…….. I have black blood and my weapon which I don't have is in my blood? And I am abnormal?" He asked confused. "EH?" I said. "That's what you said." Gopher said bowing. "No! I meant you are a normal person so stop with the master stuff!" I said quickly. "Oh." Gopher said, I had a feeling that this talk won't stop his behavior…. Times like these I wish Medusa would come down here and strike me dead.

* * *

**Yea I know it was short but I was suffering major writers block! So no complaints about length! ...That rhymed! Well thanks for reading, and please review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back! I know I don't update this story that much, that is because of that this story doesn't seem to be as popular as my other stories so this story I work on less. For those of you who actually read this and LIKE it, THANK YOU! So here is chapter four.**

"Morning Crona-sama!" Gopher said cheerfully. I rolled over in my bed and put my pillow over my head and groaned. "It's to early." I groaned and Gopher took the pillow away and took the blanket off me. "Come on Chrona-sama! You'll be late for school!" Gopher said. "Now I made French toast for your breakfast, so you better get up before it gets cold." Gopher said calmly. "Gopher-kun…I-It's Saturday, n-no class today…Did you say French toast?" I said bolting up and saw the plate of my favorite breakfast. "Here you go." Gopher said smiling and giving me a plate of the perfect breakfast.

"Thank you Gopher-kun!" I said happily. I loved Gophers French toast. They were amazing, it was like eating heaven! I sat up as Gopher put some of the food on my plate. Gopher put some on his own plate and started to eat while I poured some syrup on mine. While we were eating Gopher eyed the book I was reading. "Fang?" He said reading the title.

I look up. "Y-yeah…..It's part o-of the Maximum R-Ride series Maka s-s-said I s-s-should read." I mumbled looking down, I wasn't really used to reading books that much, Medusa-sama never really had me learn how to read, so reading the series was tricky for me so I ended up asking whatever friend who was nearby what the word was and what it meant.

Gopher picked up the book. "Which book of the series is this?" He asked and I though a moment. "W-well, I think it's the sixth. If you want to read the s-series, ask Maka for the Angel Experiment, t-that's the first book." I explained and Gopher nodded. "So you're just borrowing the books?" He asked and I nodded again looking away.

He looked around. "Well, if that's so, I'm going to Maka to get the first book then." Gopher said getting up. "I'll be back really soon." He added sincerely. "O-oh, could you say hi to Maka f-f-for me?" I asked he grinned. "Sure Crona-sama!" He said leaving.

I had given up on getting him to stop calling me Crona-sama. It was hopeless. But I did get used to it though. Crona-sama was quite catchy. And actually having someone respect me that much was quite flattering. Hardly anyone actually respected me, so having this kind of respect was nice. Even if I had no idea how to handle it, it was still nice.

It was surprisingly an hour before Gopher returned. It was really weird to see him so late to come back, but I let it go. He probably got lost or something. But he for some reason had stopped calling me Crona-sama when he came back.

…

**I bet you are wondering what happened to make Gopher so late. Well I hope you all liked this chapter. I know it was short, this stories chapters are short. It is hard for me to make a long chapter for this story. Well thanks for reading.**

**Dino- Well another chapter done!**

**Colron- Uh huh, and it's probably going to be a while before we update again.**

**Dino- probably not, I don't know….**

**Yuki- Yay! Gopher! Gopher! His expression when he is upset makes me laugh!**

**Dino- it makes everyone laugh Yu-Yu**

**Yuki- *Smiles***

**Colron-…..well then, this chapter is done, good bye.**

**D.Y.C.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back to 'Uh, What Am I Now?'! **

**Now please sit quietly, no screaming, fighting, or attacking the story as you read! Or no attacking me for writing this story! XD Well I hope you enjoy it!**

**Colron- how can they attack you?**

**Dino- never underestimate the readers Colron ^^**

**Colron- riiiiiight.**

**Review to Responses.**

**Kal-orne**

That is a really good guess. And thanks for liking it. I wanted it to be different from my other stories and I guess it worked then.

**Warning- Swearing**

**STORY START!**

**I **sat at my bed focusing hard on the endless text of the book. I put the book away and looked at Gopher, 'Gopher-kun, could you please ask me a question for the test?" I asked and Gopher nodded.

"Alright," He said and looked at the question sheet. "A sound soul resides in what?" He asked and I thought a moment.

"A sound soul resides in….." I said searching for the answer. "A Sound soul resides in a sound m-mind and a sound body." I said hesitantly and looked at him to know if it was the right answer.

"Correct Crona!" Gopher said smiling. "Ready for another question?" He asked and I nodded. "Alright, Soul Precipitation is what?" Gopher asked.

"W-where the person can s-see souls." I said hesitantly and Gopher smiled.

"Good job! You're doing good!" He smiled and glanced at the clock. "Crude! I got to go! Bye Crona! Good luck studying!" Gopher said as he ran out of the room.

"W-was he late f-for something?" I asked myself confused and went back to reading the textbook. A lot of this stuff was confusing so I was probably going to have to go to Makas later to see if she could help me.

"**HEY! BITCH! Get me something to eat!" **Ragnarok yelled pounding his tiny fists into my cranium. **"I'm hungry!" **He snapped.

"OW! OW! OW! Quit it Ragnarok!" I yelled trying to swat him away. Ragnarok laughed and dug his fists deeper into my skull.

"**WHERE IS THE FOOD! Jeeze! You cant even get food!" **Ragnarok muttered and stopped hitting my head. He then laid on top of my head. **"So, when's this big test your studying for?"** He muttered.

"In three days." I mumbled as I continued to read the text book. "This stuff is really confusing." I mumbled as I tried to under stand what was being said in the book.

"**That's your own fault for reading the dang book." **Ragnarok said as he made himself comfortable on my head. **"Why not just not study?" **He asked confused.

"Because! I-if I don't study and f-f-fail the test I'll be h-h-held back and wont be i-in the same class as Maka next year!" I said. I didn't want to fail and be left behind by my friends.

"**Eh, you'll fail with or without studying." **Ragnarok muttered as he pounded his fist into my head once more.

I winced as he hit my head and sighed. "I'm going to go to Makas to see if she could help me study." I mumbled and got out a piece of paper. "B-better leave a n-note for Gopher-kun." I mumbled writing down where I was going.

I then gathered my test books and put them in my shoulder bag. I headed out the door and up the steps. As I headed out the doors of Shibusen I started thinking. "Gopher-kuns been acting strange lately." I mumbled quietly as I walked to Makas house.

I reached Makas house and stopped thinking about Gopher, I would try and figure it out when I headed home. I knocked on the door and Soul opened it. He grinned at me revealing his sharp teeth.

"Hey Crona! What brings you here to our home?" He asked as he moved out of the way to let me in.

"Well….. I w-was wondering if Maka w-w-would help m-me s-study for the test." I mumbled quietly as Soul closed the door behind me.

He nodded and went to stairs (OK, I have no idea what Maka and Souls apartment looks like so bear with me!) "HEY! MAKA! Someone's here to see you!" Soul shouted up the stairs.

Maka walked down the stairs reading the text book. "Who is it Soul! Can't you see I'm studying!" Maka snapped at him.

"Well, why not see for yourself, bookworm," Soul muttered heading out of the room.

Maka looked out of the book and smiled brightly. "Crona! What brings you here?" She asked me still smiling.

"Well…I w-was wondering if y-you could h-help me with my s-studying…" I mumbled shifting from one foot to the other in embarrassment. "I am h-having trouble u-understanding the stuff." I added.

"Well of course! Let's head to my room and we can study together!" Maka smiled taking my hand and leading it to her room.

After an hour and a half I said I had to head home and politely reclined eating dinner with them. Even though I really wanted to I had to see if Gopher was back. As I walked the now dark streets I thought of his behavior. It was just like when…I was a spy….for Medusa…

Oh shit! I ran the rest of the way back to Shibusen and practically flew down the steps and ran to my room. "GOPHER-KUN!" I yelled as I slammed the door open and fell first face on the ground.

"Crona?" Gopher asked confused as he sat on my bed looking at me confused as I scrambled to get up. When I got up I ran to him.

"YOUR NOT WORKING FOR MEDUSA ARE YOU?" I asked really loud and fast. I sort of reminded myself of BlackStar.

Gopher looked confused. "No! Why would I work for her?" He asked a little hurt at my accusation. "Don't you trust me Crona?" He asked.

I felt myself become overcome with guilt. Of course he wasn't working for Medusa! He would never betray me. "Sorry, I just…. I don't k-know what c-came over me to make that thought." I mumbled. "Will you accept my apology?" I asked him.

"I accept your apology." Gopher smiled. "Now, did you get enough studying done for the day or do you want to study some more?" Gopher asked and I laughed.

"I'm good for the night, we'll study more tomorrow." I said smiling with him, I then yawned. "It's pretty late…. I'm going to bed….good night Gopher-kun." I mumbled as I went under the blankets of my bed and went to sleep.

…**./]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**Well I hope you all liked this chapter. I worked hard on it.**

**Well stay tuned for next chapter.**

**Bye, bye!**

**Please review!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**If you don't review you will make me a very sad author.**

**Bye! BYE!**

**D.Y.C.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back to this chapter of the Gopher and Chrona story!**

**Not much to say so…**

**Review to Responses**

**Arch3rher0**

Sorry, I guess I over do it on Cronas stuttering. And I know, I didn't know I made a lot of mistakes in the last chapter.

**Well everyone….please continue reading and remember, in this story Crona is a boy.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

I ran down the halls as fast as I could. I couldn't even get the big smile off my face by a little. I ran down the flight of stairs and ran to my room and slammed open the door startling Gopher. I was practically jumping up and down. "Gopher-kun!" I said excitedly. "I got a B- on the test!" I said happily.

"That's good Crona!" Gopher said also rejoicing in my good news.

"Also! Something else happened!" I said smiling happily. Gopher leaned forward to hear it. "Maka asked me out!" I said happily.

"Maka Albarn asked you out? That is a surprise." Gopher said and smiled. "Good for you." He said smiling at me.

I nodded. "I said yes, after I got over the shock." I said sheepishly looking down in embarrassment.

"So, you guys going to go on a date?" Gopher asked slyly.

"W-what? N-n-n-no! I m-mean….!" I couldn't really finish my sentence because I actually didn't know what to say.

Gopher kept his smirk on and looked at me waiting for an answer.

"I m-mean….I don't know! I guess we are going to go on a date to the movies this weekend but…." I sighed not knowing what else to say.

"So you're going on a date? We have to get you an appropriate outfit for the occasion! Your first date, this is an important day!" Gopher cheered and grabbed my wrist and ran out of the room dragging me with him.

**At the store**

"This isn't suitable for you. Doesn't match you very well." Gopher commented on looking at a tuxedo.

"W-what's wrong with my normal outfit?" I asked and Gopher gave me a WTF look.

"To answer your question, EVERYTHING." He said and pulled out a nice dress shirt.

"B-but!" I said and sighed not really going to put up a fight.

"Found the perfect outfit for you!" Gopher said happily and held up a white dress shirt and white pants.

"B-b-but I like my normal outfit, I don't need a new outfit for it." I said quietly as Gopher led me to a dressing room.

"Nonsense! You need a new outfit Crona." Gopher said and shoved me into the dressing room. "When you got that on come out and show me." He said.

I closed and locked the dressing room door and sighed. I slipped off my dress and unbuttoned the dress pants and slipped them on. I then put on the shirt.

"G-Gopher-kun…? I….I am dressed now." I said hesitantly.

"Then come out and let me see how it looks on you!" Gopher said and I hesitantly opened the door and walked out. "You look amazing Crona! It really suits you!" Gopher said clapping.

"Now go back in and get in your…..dress…and I'll go pay for this and we can leave." Gopher said and I did as he told me.

We walked to the checkout and bought the outfit. We then headed back to Shibusen only to run into Sid. I hid behind Gopher mumbling 'I don't know how to deal with zombies.'

"Shinigami-sama wants to see you two." Sid said and walked towards the Death Room.

Gopher and I followed him, I, making sure Gopher was between Sid and I at all times.

We walked into the Death Room to see the bouncy Shinigami over by the mirrors.

"AH! Gopher-kun! Crona-kun! Nice to see you two! You can go Sid-kun!" Shinigami said happily. And bounced over to us.

"I called you two here because…wait for it…" Shinigami said and clapped his hands. "I think Gopher-kun should try his hand at being a teacher here!" Shinigami said happily.

Gophers jaw was practically on the ground. "WHAT?" He yelled in shock.

"I think it is time you do something helpful here so you are going to be an assistant teacher." Shinigami said still in his sing song tone.

I couldn't hold back a laugh and Gopher glared at me.

"Well bye –bye!" Shinigami said waving us away and shoving us out of the room.

All that needs to be said was that Gopher was very pissed at having to be an assistant teacher.

**Thank you for reading this chapter. I am coming to an end for this. There will probably be two chapters left until this story is over. There might be more chapters because I don't plan ahead and well it might get more chapters. So well hope you all enjoyed.**

**P.S. I am making a AsuraXMaka story!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't feel like making an authors note for this chapter…**

**XXX**

Gopher was starting his teaching career today, and surprisingly, he was assisting MY class. So it would be fun since I got to see my friend more often.

I led Gopher to the classroom and gave him a few pointers and warnings on what Stein was like. He was scared of being dissected after I told him how many times Stein had asked me if he could dissect me.

We had to go to class earlier then I normally did because of Gophers first day. When we walked in, Stein was searching for his scalpel.

"H-hello Stein-sensei." I said nervously at seeing the look in his eyes telling me he still wanted to dissect me.

"Ah! Hello Crona. And is this my new assistant?" He asked looking at Gopher. "I see you have a gigori soul, interesting, mind if I dissect you?" He asked looking at Gopher.

Gopher backed away quickly. "NO WAY!" He yelled and glared at Stein. "Why do I have to work with a psycho?" He whined biting his upper lip in a pout. I had to laugh a bit, he looked funny like that.

"I…haha…h-have no idea w-why." I laughed out and he glared at me.

"Well I'm going to take my seat." I said and walked to where I normally sat.

Gopher took a seat at the end of the first row where Stein instructed him.

"Gopher, I want you to get me what I need for the assignments and help the students to the best of your extant." Stein instructed. "And don't go rambling on about Noah." He added.

I pulled out a notebook and started to doodle. I wasn't really paying any attention to what I was drawing until people started to walk in and I glanced at my doodle.

It was of a soul…. Some how I felt like I'd seen that soul somewhere before…. Oh well…it was probably not important anyway.

Soon class begun and Stein explained that Shinigami-sama had ordered Gopher to become an assistant teacher and thus he was HIS assistant teacher now.

Some of the people who knew WHAT Gopher did while he was with Noah cast him a death glare while others paid no heed to it.

Stein continued his normal lessons, asking Gopher to go catch a frog that ran off when he was going to dissect it and had to get his scalpel. Gopher was now running down the hallways and into random classrooms chasing the frog…probably….

Come to think of it….the frog looked strangely like Eruka...

I tried to pay attention to the best of my extents. I kept glancing at Maka and then at the door expecting Gopher to return with the frog.

Stein kept talking on how to dissect a frog –even though we weren't dissecting one, it was more of a walkthrough on it- and how not to dissect a frog.

Finally after an hour Gopher returned out of breath, clothes ripped, hair messed up, and holding the frog.

"This frog is evil…" He said and gave it to Stein and went to sit down still trying to catch his breath.

We continued class until it was time for lunch. I walked up to Gopher and asked him if he was alright.

"Yeah….I-I'm fine." He said obviously still out of breath. "that frog was hard…very hard…extremely hard to catch." He said panting. "Even trying to use some of my abilities I still couldn't catch it!" He said.

"Well…..that explains the random explosions." I said thoughtfully.

Gopher cast me a strange look that I couldn't make out what it said.

"C-can I go now?" He begged and I smiled softly and patted him on the back.

"Sorry but it's lunch time, your break, then back to class." I said and led him to the lunchroom.

We got our lunches and went to sit at the table with Maka and the others. They seemed a bit uneasy of having Gopher with them but I tried to reassure them that Gopher wasn't going to hurt them.

We ate and started talking about school, the souls we've collected, and what not.

BlackStar asked what had happened while Gopher was chasing the frog and Gopher explained that it was evil, and DESERVED to be dissected.

We continued to eat, ignoring BlackStars rants on how great he was, and stayed silent for a little while longer…. The air was really tense. It made me feel very nervous. I didn't know how to deal with tense air….. why couldn't they just trust Gopher?

XXX

I walked back to my room with Gopher following me with no energy at all. In all and all, this had to have been the worst day of his life…. I felt really bad for him….

Almost immediately after entering my room Gopher collapsed on my bed face first and groaned.

"Please don't make me go back there tomorrow…" He begged, his voice muffled through the sheets and pillows of my bed.

I took a seat next to him and patted him on the back hesitantly. "Sorry Gopher-kun… I don't have any power over that." I apologized. "But maybe it won't be as tough tomorrow as today!" I said hoping to cheer him up.

All I got was a groan in response.

XXX

**I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! I know it kind of sucked and I apologize for any errors, my editors who shall remain unnamed have decided to quit looking over for mistakes on this story as of a few chapters ago. (YUKI! COLRON! YOU GUYS ARE THE WORST EDITORS EVER!) Oops! Guess they aren't unnamed anymore! XD.**

**Well while I write this ending Authors Note and post this chapter on Fanfiction and you guys are reading this, I will probably still be listening to Hall Of The Mountain King. (One hell of a good song! If you wanna watch the video that introduced me to the song, go on YouTube and type in Soul Eater Mountin King (I spelt Mountain 'mountin' when I found it) and click on the video that says Chrona- Hall Of The Mountain King (Or you can just type in the videos name…whichever floats your boat)**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND IGNOR MY RANDOM RAMBLING!**

**Peace!  
Dino**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! The story is coming to an end one chapters after this one. (I really am getting tired of writing this story is one of the reasons, I want to start on a new story I have been working on is another reason)**

**Well I hope you enjoy.**

**(Gopher)**

"So, Gopher-kun, did you set them all up in the designated spots?" A guy asked. They were in a dark ally at night so the guy was hidden.

"Yes." Gopher said bowing down. "But, you won't set them off with anyone in there, will you?" He asked.

"Of course not, I will make sure all those kids are out of the building when I activate them." The man promised. "Now, you should go back or you might raise suspicion, Gopher-kun." He said.

"Yes, Noah-sama." Gopher said and walked away.

**(Crona)**

I yawned as I woke up. I looked at the calendar Gopher had gotten me (It had cute pictures of puppies on each month, this month had a black lab puppy) and nearly jumped in glee.

Tonight was the night of Maka and my date!

I was really happy about this.

I got dressed and walked out of my room and to across it to Gophers room and knocked quietly.

I heard a groan and a thud and soon Gopher opened it rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Hi Crona." He yawned.

"Good morning Gopher-kun." I greeted timidly. "You want to go get some breakfast?" I asked him.

Gopher yawned and nodded his head. "Sure, Crona." He said. "Where do you want to go?" He asked me.

"I don't know, the Waffle House?" I suggested and he nodded. "Here, wait here so I can get dressed." He said and I finally noticed he was clad in blue flannel pajamas.

"Oh! Sorry!" I said and quickly walked outside of the room and waited. After a few minutes he walked out in his normal outfit.

"So, tonight your going on your date with Maka, right?" He asked me and I nodded, though the tone he used was full of worry and hope I just shrugged it off.

"So, onward to the Waffle House?" He asked and I nodded.

We headed towards the waffle house which was a five block walk and got a booth by the window. I ordered a short stack pancakes and Gopher ordered an omelet.

After ten minutes we got our breakfast.

"So Gopher-kun. How are you liking your life at Shibusen?" I asked him causing him to jump.

"It's good, why wouldn't it be?" He asked, he seemed really nervous.

"Okay. Well I'm proud of you Gopher-kun, you broke away from Noah's grip. That is a great achievement." I commented and Gopher seemed all the more nervous.

"Y-yeah…." He said nervously. "So when are you going on your date with Maka?" He asked.

"Oh! I don't know, Maka was thinking we should go around 7:30, so that's probably when." I said I had forgotten about the date and being reminded about the fact I was going on a date with MAKA brought me great happiness.

"So, you won't be there for a few hours right?" Gopher asked.

If I wasn't so happy I probably would have been suspicious, but I wasn't. "Yeah! Today will be the greatest day ever!" I said happily.

Gopher nodded and ate his food quietly.

The rest of the day went by quickly. Me trying to think of what I would say during the date, Gopher going on a walk around town.

Finally Maka came by for us to go and Gopher gave us a nice goodbye.

"Have fun Crona! Stay out as long as you want!" Gopher said, he seemed eager for me to go out. but again I ignored the sign.

As we were walking around the streets heading to the movies, we were going to watch a movie about the friendship a child formed with an animal.

"So, did you remember the tickets?" she asked and I mentally slapped myself.

"CRAP! I forgot!" I said in shock. "Y-you go on! I'll run back and get the tickets and then I'll run to the theaters!" I said getting ready to run.

"Alright, be careful!" Maka called as I ran. I yelled back that I would and ran like hell back to my room.

When I reached my room I grabbed the tickets and headed out.

I froze in the doorway and strained. What was that beeping? It was speeding up.

It…..sounded…like…..a bombs timer.

A BOMB TIMER?

I ran right out and as quickly as I could, I had been around bombs before! I knew this kind of homemade bombs. This was bad!

I heard more beeping from different places in the building as I ran up the stairs and I….

Tripped.

**(Maka)**

sheMaka decided I would go back with Crona so she headed towards Shibusen so she could maybe catch up with him.

She was a block away from Shibusen when she saw it blow up while Crona was in it.

It…

Blew…

Up..

And Crona was in it.

"CRONA!" she yelled in shock.

She saw Gopher from the sidelines and his face went pale.

"Crona….he was in there…?" He whispered. "Oh god….NO!" He yelled.

**XXXX**

**Okay! Next chapter will be the finale!**

**I hope you all liked this.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome back! This is going to be a short chapter because I have lost every ounce of inspiration for this story! Yay! I no longer want to write this story and it's torture writing this chapter! Yay!**

…**.._**

**Gopher**

"NO! Crona!" I yelled running towards the school and dropping to his knees. "It wasn't supposed to be like this!"

I heard footsteps and saw Noah standing in front of me with a smirk. "Good job Gopher, you did your job well." He said clapping.

I felt tears run down my face. "You said Crona wouldn't get hurt!" I snapped.

He laughed. "I had no control over him running into the school." He said laughing. "Not my fault he's such an idiot he forgot the tickets and ran into his own demise."

I got up and punched him in the jaw. "Bastard!" I shouted as my fist collided with his face. "CRONA IS NOT AN IDIOT! HE IS THE BEST FRIEND ANYONE COULD ASK FOR!" I yelled.

I couldn't see Maka anymore, all I could see was Noah, the guy that was responsible for Cronas death as much as I was.

I continued to punch Noah, ripping the Book of Eibon out of his hands before he could open it and threw it into a puddle and kept punching him until he was lying on the ground unconscious.

I turned to look at the school and felt a single tear run down my face. Crona…

"Whoa! That hurt." I heard a voice mumble quietly and saw some rubble be shoved away from inside.

I saw the familiar pink hair and pale face covered in dirt and cuts. "Ouch. I hate being stuck in explosions." He said climbing out. "Good thing I have you Ragnarok, or I would be dead." He said. I ran to him and brought him in a spleen crushing hug.

"CRONA! YOUR ALIVE!" I yelled nuzzling his cheek.

"Of course the bitch is alive! If it weren't for me he'd be dead!" Ragnarok spat.

"Can't…..BREATH!" Crona gasped.

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka yelled hitting me in the head with a dictionary.

"Um…Why is Noah on the ground beaten to a pulp?" Crona asked and stared at Maka and I. "What did I miss?" He asked.

"Nothing! I am so glad you're okay!" I said continuing my hugging.

"Um….alright I **know** I missed something now. What happened?" Crona asked.

"It's a LOOONG story." Maka said. "How about I tell you on the way to the movies?" She asked.

And with that we went to the movies, I knew where I belonged now, I belonged with Shibusen, with my friends, with my best friend, my little brother Crona.

…**_**

**And done! Crona isn't Gophers little brother, Gopher just at the end considers Crona as a brother at this point.**

**Gopher beat up Noah! Wow!**

**Well this story is over! And I am going to post a new story Race For The Scythe Of Time after a make a few small changes on the first chapter that I already have finished!**

**I know this chapter was freaking short! I said earlier that I had no ounce of inspiration left for this story and I had started to regret making this story in the first place since I end up hating my stories towards the end of them.**

**Anyways I hope you like it.**

**Noah got beat up! Yay!**


End file.
